


Capture

by RunningWild14



Category: Jacksepticeye-Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF, pixlpit-fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Smut, and a stupid amount of flirting, but I'm not even sorry?, please forgive me for i have sinned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunningWild14/pseuds/RunningWild14
Summary: Robin loses inspiration for his photography and Jack wants to help.“I’ll model for you.”





	Capture

12.36am. Helsingborg, Sweden.

Robin yawned, rubbing his tired eyes and blinking a few times to re-adjust to the harsh computer light. It was dark outside, hinting that the day was at its end, and the brightness of his computer screen was beginning to get to him. He spun from side to side in his office chair patiently waiting for Jack’s video to render and save so he could send it back to him ready to upload to YouTube the next day. Or today as it now was. As the video finished he added it into their dropbox and shut off his computer. 

‘VIDEOH sending now’ 

He quickly messaged Jack as he made his way into the kitchen, switching on lamps and twinkly lights as he went. He hadn’t realised how late it had got. No wonder he was so tired. Robin’s apartment was fairly neat, with only the occasional item out of place. It was also generally quiet and still. He was proud of that though, and started humming softly to himself as he went about making a hot chocolate. 

His phone beeped and the screen sparked to life, alerting him to a notification. Probably Jack, he thought. Grabbing a biscuit out of a tin and taking a big bite out of it he reached for his phone and read the message. To his surprise the message was from someone on Tumblr. 

‘Anonymous asked you a question: When are you going to post more photos?? :( ’

He sighed and stared at his phone for a while. That was one thing he didn’t know. Robin had loved many creative things in his life but was starting to face a habit of losing inspiration. It had begun with the cube-head animations that he made for gamers on YouTube. They had been great fun to do and had brought in a lot of attention and an audience. It had also brought him Jack and for that one thing alone it had been worth it. But as months went on and more and more of his time was consumed by his work as Jack’s editor, he’d slowly begun to lose inspiration. It wasn’t long before he’d moved on to expressing himself through photography instead. It was less time consuming and time was the last thing he found himself having these days. To top it off, he was good at it. Light effects and body representation had become one of his strongest themes and he’d even had professional photographers praise his work. But he was losing inspiration again. There were only so many ways he could think of expressing how light can change the way we see the human form and be used to direct attention to certain places. He knew now that he’d have to move on, either to another model– perhaps a woman – or onto something else entirely if he was going to keep his photo blog going.

Mulling things over in his head he soon replied with ‘Pretty busy atm, but soon - I promise.’ 

Crap. He shouldn’t have put ‘I promise’ at the end but it was too late now. The notifications had already started rolling in with likes, comments and reblogs. He blamed it on his weary state and made his way into the lounge, careful not to spill his hot chocolate as he switched on the television. Nothing good was ever on these days, especially at this hour. He settled on a repeat of a Swedish home renovation program, sat down on his sofa, put his head back and closed his eyes. He left his neglected hot chocolate on the coffee table and started to fall asleep. 

BEEP BEEP.

He jolted upright as his phone shrilled and illuminated the dimly lit room. The television was off, much to his surprise. Hadn’t he just sat down? He groaned and reached for his phone. 1.56am. Great. He’d fallen asleep for sure. A smile grew on his lips when he saw who had messaged him and broken him from his slumber.

‘Thaaaaaaaaaaannkks Robin. What ya gonna do now? Wanna play Overwatch with me?’ 

Robin laughed. His life had become almost entirely about Jack these days. Robin edited all of his videos now, not just ‘some’ like they’d originally arranged. They spoke everyday, and Jack was usually Robin’s wake up call in the mornings. And then, when the editing was done they played games together and spent hours making each other laugh. A few seconds passed before another message from Jack appeared on his screen.

‘SHIIT sorry dude I didn’t realise what the time was. If you’re asleep ignore me!!’

Robin laughed to himself again before replying.

‘Well I was asleep…’ 

‘On my sofa actually, like an old person.’ 

‘Cause you made me edit three videos in one day’ 

He was silent for a few seconds as he waited for his friend to read the messages and reply, half expecting something sarcastic or cute. 

‘Robin I’m so sorry. Go get some sleep. I won’t bother you until like 11 am tomorrow I promise.’

‘You could even take a break from editing for a while if you want? Like a holiday? I won’t message you during I swear.’

‘Think about it.’ 

Robin frowned. That hadn’t been quite what he’d expected from Jack. He was grateful that his friend cared about him but he knew him well enough to know that things like this always led to jokes and banter anyway.

‘Hey no, it’s fine. I’m fine. I don’t need a holiday. I can handle it.’ 

‘Robin I don’t want you to ‘handle it’. I want you to be happy. You may be my editor but you’re my friend to and I care about you, OK? You need to take a break.’

‘No no, I don’t. I’m just messing with ya about the sleep thing. I’m fine. Why the sudden panic?’ 

There was a mutual silence for a few minutes before Robin gave up waiting for Jack to respond and bravely left his couch and headed to his bedroom. He threw his phone down on the bed as he pulled his loose grey t-shirt off. He had his shirt half way over his head when he heard his phone start to ring. 

He knew who it was instantly. He didn’t even need to check. Partly because the ringtone was Jack’s outro song ‘I’m everywhere’ so he always knew when it was Jack calling and partly because no one else would ever call him at 2am. Time was something that was almost irrelevant to Jack. He saw time as a number of hours he had to get videos recorded, edited and scheduled for upload. 2am was really no different to him than 5pm was. It wasn’t like he slept anyway. He got four/five hours sometimes during the day but there was very little chance that he’d be sleeping the normal hours of a regular human. 

He discarded his shirt on the floor and reached to answer his phone and put it on speaker so he could continue getting undressed while talking to his friend. It was only when he was met with Jack’s face instead that he stopped himself reaching to take his pants off. 

“Oh. Hey, there sailor. I didn’t know I was getting a show tonight!” Jack giggled and winked at him. 

Robin stood still looking down at Jack’s face on his phone screen. It took him a moment to realise that he still had his hand on his fly and he squeezed his eyes shut in embarrassment. A blush spread across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. This would be a moment that he’d never be able to forget. It would haunt him for years to come he just knew it. 

“Why can’t you ever do things like normal people?” Robin whined. 

Jack laughed, “Do I need to remind you that I’m not normal?” He asked, his thick Irish accent filling the room. 

Robin picked up his phone to save Jack from that probably horrendous angle and held the phone in front of his face. He thought before responding.

“Can I help you, Boss?” 

He watched as his friend grimaced. 

“Don’t call me that.” 

“But it’s technically true.”

“I know it’s technically true Robin, but it makes me feel all dirty while I’m looking at you half-naked.” 

Robin suddenly felt very self-conscious and quickly got another shirt from his dresser. He put the phone down on top while pulling the shirt over his head. 

“Better?” He asked as he picked his phone back up. 

Jack was looking at him with one eyebrow raised and lip quirked to the side. He was amused. “You post erotic photos of yourself on the Internet and your embarrassed topless in front of me? Huh.” 

Robin rolled his eyes “They’re not erotic. At least, they’re not supposed to be. And anyway you’re different. This is different.” He mumbled.

“How?” 

Robin sat down on the edge of his bed. It was then that he noticed that his friend was still sat at his computer in the gaming room that Robin and Jack’s subscribers knew so well. 

He hesitated, “Uh, this is a personal setting?”

Jack didn’t look convinced at Robin’s excuse but decided to pass over the subject anyway. 

“Listen, I called because I saw your ask on Tumblr and your response of being too busy to take photos, and with the sleep revelations tonight I just think you could use some time off.” 

And there it was - the thing that Robin really didn’t want to hear. 

“I told you, I’m fine. I don’t need time off. If anything I need inspiration.” Robin sighed. 

“You don’t think that time off will give you inspiration?” Jack asked.

“I doubt it. I’ve just run out of ways to showcase the human body, my body, at least, and I’d need a new model anyway if I were going to keep that theme up. Or if I wanted to move on to something else I’d need a clear idea of what before I start or they’ll just end up…” He paused and gestured with his hands “eh.” 

Jack was silent, watching him with intent as he rambled. Robin could practically see cogs wiring to life in Jack’s brain and before he could say any more about how it didn’t really matter, that photography was a hobby and that it was fun while it lasted but it didn’t have to be anything, Jack said something that Robin really had not expected to hear from his friend.

“I’ll model for you.” 

Robin’s mouth fell slightly open as he contemplated what Jack had said. He was suddenly hyper-aware of the lines in Jack’s face, the colour of his eyes, the way his hair fell, the curve of his ears, his nose, the line of his lips and the rosy blush that was starting to redden around his neck up and creep up onto his cheeks. 

“If you want me to. I’m not the prettiest boy, I know. But I wanna help you do something for you. It’s always about me and never about you-“

Robin smirked, “That’s cause you pay me.” 

Jack broke into laughter then. “I know that.”

Robin fiddled with the hem of his top for a moment, contemplating what his friend, no, his boss, has said. The thought of Jack posing naked in front of him overwhelmed his mind and he’d soon forgotten completely about their conversation.

“Um, hello? Earth to Robin?” Jack spoke quietly now, like he was taking care not to scare the editor. 

Robin looked up “Oh, uh – sorry. It’s just…are you sure you’d want to do that? They’d be on the Internet forever and it’s not really your thing.” 

“No, but is starring at my face all day you’re thing? I think not.”

Robin bit his lip at that.

“I’m not scared to do it Robin and I really feel like I owe you.”

“You pay me.” Robin reiterated. “It’s not like I’m just your friend editing your videos, this is my job. Photography is a hobby, and it’s a nice one but it's not like I need to do it.” He fell backwards and let his back hit the mattress and as soon as he did it he regretted it because now he was holding his phone above him and it felt like Jack was looming over him. He rolled onto his front.

“Robin I love you. You’re my best friend for a reason. Just let me do this one thing for you, just this once? I can prepare videos in advance to give you some time away from the editing and to get some ideas. I just don’t want to be the reason you don’t do the things you love because you’re too busy concentrating on my success. And I don’t ever want you to start resenting or hating me cause I’m holding you back.” 

Robin saw the honesty in Jack’s eyes. They were practically filled with love and regret and it almost broke him. Almost.

“Ok, ok. But you’re not holding me back. I love YouTube and I love working for you and I don’t mind about all the other stuff. I mean, who gets to say they work with Jacksepticeye?” 

Jack smiled. “Don’t do that. I know what you’re doing Robin but don’t put me on a pedestal and praise me like that, all of this YouTube stuff is just a fluke.”

“I hate to break it to you Jackaboy but we’re friends because I put you on a pedestal and made fan animations of you. So shut up.” 

“Alright but can we just agree that we’ll do this one thing for you?” 

Robin sighed, “If it means I can go to sleep now, then fine.” 

Jack laughed, “And you’ll take some time off?”

“Let’s not be preposterous.” 

Jack rolled his eyes. “Goodnight Robin.”

“G’night Seán.” 

Robin hung up on his friend and let his head fall into his arms. He’d talk Jack out of it tomorrow. Right now he needed to sleep. 

 

Robin didn’t quite know how he’d managed to get himself into this situation but here he was, at the airport, waiting for Jack to get through security. His plan to talk Jack out of coming to Sweden to model for him had been set up to fail right from the start when the words ‘I’ve booked flights to come and see you next week’ had left Jack’s mouth the next morning. Robin had mentally kicked himself for agreeing to do this. He knew it was a bad idea. There was no way they would both come out of this experience without Robin making an idiot out of himself. 

The thing is, when Robin took photographs alone he could take comfort in the fact that if the photos looked awful no one would have to see them. It was just him and a camera…and a delete button if necessary. He’d never actually photographed another person like this before, especially not another person naked. In the short time that he’d been given to come up with some new ideas he’d managed to think of something that might actually work. He didn’t know how his audience would respond to it, but most of them were also Jack’s fans so it might just work and get Jack off his back about ‘helping him out’. 

Robin had come to the conclusion that he didn’t have to get Jack to model naked. He could just photograph Jack without him having to take his clothes off. He could even add some cool glitch effects and get Jack to dress up as Anti. At least it would give the people waiting for him to upload some sense of satisfaction, Jack would stop nagging him about the whole thing, and Robin could move on to another project at a later time. He just hoped that he could convince Jack of his ideas.

It wasn’t long before Jack had rounded the corner and Robin was being pulled into a hug that he never wanted to end. These moments that they shared were rare. Even though they were a huge part of each other’s lives, the times they actually spent in each other’s physical company were always short-lived. The distance was the one thing about his friendship with Jack that he hated. He hated that they couldn’t just hang out whenever they wanted. He hated that he couldn’t just turn up at Jack’s with a pizza for them to share when insomnia took hold of his friend. He hated that they couldn’t just go to the movies together whenever a new film came out that they both wanted to see, or go for a walk along Brighton’s gorgeous seafront when things got on top of them. 

A soft “Hi stranger,” was whispered by Robin’s ear while Jack clung to him. 

“Hey, you.” He responded, giving him a final squeeze before finally releasing the Irishman from his grip. 

“Good flight?” He asked his friend, reaching to grab his suitcase to carry it for him. Jack batted his hand away and grabbed it before Robin could get it. Robin gave him a half-hearted glare.

“A woman almost threw up on me.” Jack announced as they headed towards the car park together. 

Robin fell into sync with Jack’s quick steps. 

“Yeah, that actually happens a lot huh?” 

“It’s just, you’re sat there minding your own business and then all of a sudden there’s just this retching right by your ear.” Jack commented and Robin made the ‘retching’ noise as he spoke, which made Jack chuckle. 

“Oh, my car’s over here.” He grabbed Jack’s arm as the Irishman started in the wrong direction and soon the pair were shoving his small green suitcase into the back of Robin’s car. 

“Please teach me how to drive.” Jack asked as he slid into the passenger seat next to his friend.

“I thought this trip was supposed to be about me?” Robin joked and started the engine. 

“Fair point.” 

It wasn’t long before they were out of the car park and on the road towards Robin’s place, and in no time at all he had almost forgotten that they didn’t see each other in person all the time. Jack was only slightly quieter than how he was in his videos and Robin was, well, always the exact same awkward little Swedish meatball. Jack had already called him ‘cute’ twice and he’d only been in the country for twenty minutes. 

“I um, had some ideas about the photos.” Robin announced, unsure of where his sudden confidence had come from. 

Jack turned to him and raised his eyebrows. “Oh really? Go on.” 

He wanted to roll his eyes at the younger boy but he was driving and trying to ignore his teasing. Or was it flirting? Robin was never quite sure anymore. Jack had obviously seen that Robin wasn’t having his games so he reached to put his hand on Robin’s thigh and gave it a light squeeze causing the blonde man to hold his breath and bite his lip.

“I will put on awful Swedish music if you don’t stop messing with me.” Robin warned through gritted teeth. 

Jack giggled, “Ok, ok sorry. It’s just so tempting to tease you sometimes, you make it so easy dude.” 

“I will kick you out of my car and you can walk back to the airport. Or should I say Air Pot?” He joked.

Jack gasped and held his hand over his heart. 

“Abuse” he murmured under his breath and Robin tried his hardest to not laugh and give his friend the satisfaction. 

“Moving on,” Robin began “I was thinking we could maybe do an Anti thing? Or a Jack goes to Sweden thing and take cool pictures at different, like, landmarks or something.” 

Jack was silent for a moment but Robin could feel his eyes on him as if he were looking him up and down and taking every single detail in…and he was suddenly very self-conscious again. He shifted in his seat. 

“Oh…ok.” Jack sounded disappointed and Robin felt a pang in his chest. Crap.

“I don’t mean it like that – it's not-“ 

“No, I get it. Sure.”

Robin slowed the car to a stop at a red light and took the chance to really look at Jack. 

“I just thought you might be more comfortable with that?” He asked tentatively. He wanted to reach out and put his hand on Jack’s but restrained himself and instead, he reached for the handbrake.  
“Robin I wouldn’t have offered to model for you if I wasn’t comfortable with being naked.” Jack crossed his arms. “Am I not pretty enough for you?” 

Robin swallowed the saliva that had suddenly gathered in his mouth and took a deep breath.

“I want to do that.” He said quietly, looking away from Jack’s gaze. He swallowed again and chewed the inside of his lip. “But,” he braved, “I just don’t know if I can handle it.” 

He looked back at Jack after his confession to see him sat there with his mouth hung slightly open and a mischievous glint in his eye. Jack’s eyes fixed on his and for a brief blissful second, Robin could’ve sworn that he saw Jack glance at his lips and begin lean in.

BEEEP.

They both jumped as the car behind them urged them to move. Jack murmured a quiet ‘Jesus’ under his breath and Robin hadn’t even noticed the light turning green. 

BEEEEP.

“Alright, alright calm your titties.” Robin muttered and moved quickly to get the car in gear and continue on their journey back to his apartment. They didn’t talk about it for the rest of the ride and Robin was thankful that Jack hadn’t brought it back up. 

They made it through the rest of the day, ate dinner and played a few hilarious rounds of Trials Fusion on Robin’s Xbox before Robin started inevitably talking about Harry Potter, no sorry, the latest Fantastic Beasts. 

“It’s just the best series.” Robin commented happily, sat on his floor beside his best friend with his head resting on the seat of his sofa. There were plates and glasses on the floor; empty bottles of cola and empty popcorn bags littered around the room, and the coffee table had been pushed to one side so they could battle it out on the Xbox. It amused Robin how he always managed to keep his apartment impeccably tidy and then one tiny little Irishman shows up and suddenly his life is out of control and his living room is a mess. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t love this though. He longed for moments like this with his best friend every day but distance and work always got in the way. 

Jack was laughing at him now. He’d listened to Robin rambling on about Eddie Redmayne for at least half an hour. “I don’t mean to burst your bubble nerd, but we need to start planning what exactly we’re going to do tomorrow.”

Robin’s smile disappeared and the nerves came crashing back with a vengeance. He nodded before scrambling to pick up the plates and glasses and take them to the kitchen in an attempt to avoid this conversation. He’d been having so much fun all afternoon he had temporarily forgotten exactly why Jack was here…in his apartment…in Sweden. 

He put the plates on the kitchen counter and stood for a second, leaning on them for some kind of emotional support. He looked down at the floor and took a deep breath before deciding to wash the plates. He knew that he couldn’t just keep avoiding this conversation. They would have to have it at some point. Jack was here because he wanted to help him with his photography, which in the past had always been of him, naked, with nothing but shadows covering his dignity. He was going to have to either tell Jack that he wasn’t confident doing this with his best friend because of certain…feelings or bite his lip and just ignore those feelings and get on with it, like a professional. 

“You ok?” Jack asked leaning against the doorframe. Robin turned the taps off and turned round to face his best friend. 

“I don’t know.” He said honestly and leaned back on the counter. 

Jack stepped towards him slowly as if overthinking every step he took. “You don’t have to photograph me if you don’t want to, you know.” 

The Irishman’s blue eyes met his and he held his gaze before breaking under it “If we do this it has to be at night so the lights work to full effect.” 

Jack smiled and licked his lips “So, now then?” 

Robin let go of a breath he didn’t realise that he’d been holding “I guess it means that…yes.” 

They both laughed and Robin moved off the counter and mentally shook off his nerves. He could do this, and then tomorrow they could have a nice day together before Jack left the following day to get back to Brighton. He was going to make the most of the time they had together, even if it killed him. 

“So,” Jack spoke, “Where do you want me, Sir?” 

Oh god, Robin thought. It really would kill him. 

 

An hour later Robin had set up his tripod and camera, taken the art off of his red feature wall so they could use it as a backdrop, and gathered an array of lights that he liked to use in his pictures. He’d grabbed a stool for Jack to sit on and placed it in position. After some discussion, they decided to have Jack sat with his elbows on his knees with his hands covering his face so that it wasn’t too easy for fans to guess that it was him. Robin asked Jack to sit on the stool, while still fully dressed and practice his posing. They took a few photos with different lights before Robin was confident that he wanted to use one spotlight to give the effect of Jack sitting on stage, vulnerable and potentially in front of an audience. In a way, he mused, it was symbolic. Robin taking photos of himself naked with perhaps maybe 10,000 people seeing it was one thing, but as soon as people figured out that Jacksepticeye had posed naked for a photo-shoot it potentially meant millions of people would see it. 

“Are you ready yet?” Jack whined as Robin adjusted his tripod one last time. 

“You’re so impatient, you know that?” 

Jack laughed, “No, you just take forever.” 

Robin finished adjusting his tripod and took a second to gather his composure before turning to look at his friend. 

He hesitated before cautiously announcing, “I’m ready.” 

Jack practically grinned from ear to ear and stood up tantalizingly slowly. He stepped towards Robin and Robin did everything in his power to stop himself from stepping backwards, no matter how much the force was pulling him away. 

Don’t back down now, he thought. 

“Turn around.” Jack said, raising his eyebrows at his friend. Robin wanted to reach forward in that moment and strangle him for teasing him like this, especially since he obviously knew how Robin felt about this whole thing. But this was typical Jack. He would do everything in his power to turn everything sexual if he could. Robin turned away from him and gestured with his hands up. 

He listened as his friend undressed behind him when a red shirt, the one that Jack had been wearing, came flying right past his face, bringing with it the distinctive smell of his friends deodorant. He took a deep breath. He knew Jack was just doing this to mess with him and two could play at that game…right? The sound of a zipper being undone and jeans falling to the floor caused Robin to squeeze his eyes shut. Perhaps he couldn’t play this game. Why hadn’t he just put his foot down at the start? 

He heard the stool creak slightly against the floorboards and knew that Jack was about to announce that he was ‘in position’ so he rubbed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair and mentally prepared himself for what he was about to see. He told himself that he would only see his friend as the camera, and not as his editor at a loss for words. He wouldn’t let his feelings compromise the photography. Anyway, it didn’t matter how much Jack teased him. Deep down he knew that he was the only one with feelings that went beyond friendship. He’d known that from the start. 

“I’m ready for you to capture me.” Jack announced in a sultry voice. 

Robin took a final deep breath and turned around, not allowing himself to focus on Jack’s body for longer than a second. Jack had turned slightly and raised one leg so that his dignity was efficiently hidden from Robin’s sight. Robin silently took several photos. 

“Head down a bit more.” He asked.

“Ooh demanding.” Jack teased but did what he was asked nonetheless. 

Robin ignored it and snapped a few more pictures, moving around the camera to change the lighting every now and then. Once he’d taken several photos he paused and checked them in the gallery. It was only now that he allowed himself to really see his friend’s body. He silently swallowed again, knowing that he would have to edit these later, knowing how they would play on his mind and appear in his dreams, knowing that his friend trusted him to do this, and he’d have to share them with the internet at some point. He couldn’t just keep this moment to himself. No, this was a moment that soon the world would see and it made him anxious, nervous, and terrified. It was ridiculous really. It would be impossible to guess how Robin felt about Jack through these photographs but he worried that people would see through the camera and into his soul, and that people would see how Robin looked at his friend as though he were that camera. 

“Is everything alright?” Jack asked after moments of silence, taking his head out of his hands and looking up at Robin.

Robin met his questioning eyes and hesitated for a moment before asking, “Could you throw your head back and put your hands on your knees?” 

Ok, this wasn’t what they had agreed before, Robin was well aware of that, but he wanted to see Jack in a confident pose. He was a confident man, after all. 

It was Jack’s turn to look nervous now, as Robin watched him slowly reposition his hands. He looked hesitantly back to Robin as though silently asking if what he’d done was ok. Robin watched his hands with intent now, and nodded quietly. Jack inhaled loudly, and Robin found the sudden urge to smirk at him, but he didn’t. Oh no. Jack may tease him all the time, but Robin wouldn’t stoop so low as to embarrass him in this moment. They were both nervous. They had both bitten off more than they could chew but they were both now in this until they got the right picture and Robin was determined to do Jack justice. 

Jack moved his head back, looked up at the ceiling and focused on it. Robin moved back to the camera and snapped another picture. 

“A bit more.” He commanded softly and Jack inched his head ever so slightly further back. Robin quickly captured that moment. He took a few seconds to trace his friend’s body with his eyes as though he were the audience. He followed the light and how it illuminated the dips in Jack’s creamy white skin, the curve of his hips and the muscular outline of his thighs. He made a mental note of the tiny patches of hair on his chest, on his legs and just above his…No. Robin looked back to his face. He wasn’t relaxed enough. 

“Try and relax, ok?” Robin reassured him. “It’s just me.” 

Jack gulped and Robin watched as his Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed. “Somehow that’s not helping.” He admitted.

Robin looked back down at his camera suddenly ashamed of his staring. “Do you want to stop?”

“No.” Jack sighed. “Just tell me what you want.” 

Robin let go of the breath he’d been holding “You have no idea what I want.” 

Shit.

Jack turned to look at him with wide eyes. 

Shit shit shit.

Robin squeezed his eyes shut and put his head in his hands. Did he really just say that? Now is not the time! He mentally scolded himself.

“I’m sorry.” He mumbled and quickly turned away. “I’m the worst friend, I shouldn’t have-“

“Shut up.” Jack cut him off and Robin suddenly aware that he was now right behind him and no longer sat in position in front of the camera. “Look at me, Robin.” 

Robin lowered his hands and opened his eyes. Slowly he turned around to face his friend, who was stood only a few inches in front of him now. He could reach out and touch the soft, milky skin where his hips dipped slightly. He could reach up and run his fingers through Jack’s thick brown hair. He could kiss those lips that he’d longed to kiss for so long. He settled for finally meeting his friends striking blue eyes and a shiver ran up his spine at the sight. Jack was tracing his own figure with hungry eyes. His tongue darted out of his mouth to lick his bottom lip before he pressed his lips together so share the moisture between them. 

Jack broke the silence “How do you want me?” 

Fuck it.

Suddenly Robin was moving forward, pushing Jack backwards without touching him once. Their eyes stayed locked on each other until Jack’s back hit the wall with a thud. If Robin was going to kiss him he better fucking hurry up and do it now. Jack bit his lip as Robin moved his lips towards his neck. He lapped at Jack’s Adams apple pulling a loud moan from Jack. Robin grinned, and chuckled softly against Jack’s neck, licking right up to his jaw. Robin’s hands soon found Jack’s hips and he pulled them up into his to grind, ever so lightly, against him. Jack moaned again moving his hands into Robin’s hair and tugging harshly. Robin gasped, and chuckled as he moved back to nip at Jack’s neck. He returned the favour by pulling Jack’s hair back so he exposed his neck even more. 

“You’re gonna be a good boy for me and stay, aren’t you?” The heat in his voice hit Jack’s neck with every word. “Exactly. Like. This” He punctuated every word with deliciously slow kisses, right in the crook of Jack’s neck. The effect Robin was having on him showed as Jack rolled his hips forward, his erection seeking friction against Robin’s already tight jeans.

“Ah, ah, ah.” Robin pulled away, making sure to keep Jack’s head thrown back with the marks on his neck beautifully exposed. “Do as I say.” 

“Fuck, Robin.” Jack bucked up into him again, desperately searching for that sweet friction that could grant him release. 

“I’m going to capture you like this.” Suddenly Robin had moved away “Do not. Move. A muscle.”

Jack squeezed his eyes shut as his entire body was met with cold air. Robin stepped further away, taking time to lap up the beautiful sight before him. Jack was so lost in arousal and it was driving Robin crazy. He picked up his camera and photographed him like this, his head thrown back against the wall in pleasure, neck exposed with slight marks from Robin’s assault on it, his hips angled off the wall with his erection aching to be touched by him. The light hit his body in just the right way that he may well be able to disguise his erection with shadows later. 

“Are you done?” Jack whined, the aching in his voice urging Robin to hurry up. 

Robin licked his lips, “You have no idea how beautiful you look right now.” 

“Great” Jack smirked, mischief glinting in his eyes again “Bet I’d look better when you fuck me.” 

Robin almost dropped the camera, and a delicious “fuck” was muttered under his breath. He took a few more pictures before settling the camera down on the stool where Jack’s bare ass had previously sat. He watched as his friend finally moved his hips back to the wall and moved his head back to look at him. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Robin asked quietly, stepping forward.

“Robin I swear to god, stop talking.” 

That was all he needed to push his friend back against the wall and crash his lips down onto his for the first time. Oh how he’d waited for this moment to taste him. He’d longed for it. Dreamt of it in forbidden dreams. But now here Jack was moaning into his kisses, pushing his body against him, begging Robin to touch him. Robin sunk down to his knees and watched as Jack’s straining cock bobbed in front of him. Jack bit his bottom lip, breathing heavily in anticipation of his best friend wrapping his mouth around his shaft. Robin looked up at him innocently, before taking Jack’s length in his mouth. 

“Ohhh god.” Jack watched as his editor slowly licked the underside of his cock, before edging his tongue into the slit to coax out Jack’s pre-cum. Jack grabbed onto Robin’s hair and tugged. “I’m gonna lose my mind.” 

Robin’s mouth moved to take the whole of Jack’s length in his mouth. He tried not to gag as the tip hit the back of his throat and instead he let Jack buck into him, with desperate thrusts. This wasn’t Robin’s first time giving head, but this was definitely the first time he’d been so happy to do it. He relaxed his mouth around Jack’s cock and angled his throat so that Jack could fuck down into him. He knew he was chasing a quick release but Robin wasn’t so sure he wanted it to end this quickly. So just as Jack worked himself up Robin pulled back up and off his cock with a pop. 

Jack looked down at him through hooded yet frustrated eyes, silently asking why he’d stopped. 

“Soon baby.” Robin chuckled, darting his tongue out to lick at Jack’s pre-cum again. Then he was moving his tongue back down his shaft to the warmth of Jack’s balls. He cupped them and sucked one into his mouth causing Jack to hold his breath for a moment or two, before the feeling was gone and suddenly Robin was standing up and pulling Jack away from the wall.

“What’re you-” Jack could barely get the words out before Robin answered him in a deep commanding voice.

“Bedroom.” 

Robin pushed Jack back to where his bedroom was and spun him around until he was pushing him face first into the mattress. He backed up for a moment, sitting on his knees behind the Irishman. Jack stuck his ass out into the air ready for whatever assault Robin had planned and it wasn’t long before the feeling of a warm mouth returned to his skin. 

Robin licked around his rim as Jack moaned loudly into his pillow. Robin couldn’t help but chuckle against him causing shivers to run up Jack’s spine and Jack to push his ass back out towards him. He lapped at his entrance again, licking circles around it as the Irishman threw his head back.

“Ohhh my god, Robin.” He moaned out.

“That good?” His friend asked as he pushed the tip of his tongue into him.

Jack moaned a long drawn out ‘yeeeeesss’ into Robin’s pillow as Robin pushed his tongue further in. He could feel the Irishman loosening around him, allowing him access so he shoved two fingers into his mouth and sucked at them before positioning them at Jack’s hole. 

“You ready?” He asked.

“God ye-.” Jack response was cut off by the new sensation of two long thick fingers stretching him open. Robin stilled his fingers, allowing Jack to wriggle back onto him and adjust to the intrusion. It wasn’t long before he was rocking back onto his fingers and Robin began to move them in and out of his friend, who was already completely wasted in this friction. He curled his fingers round searching for Jack’s prostate and was met with a deep ‘fuuuuuck’ from Jack and he knew he’d hit the spot. 

“More.” Jack whined, begging Robin to stretch him further. Robin gladly complied pressing another finger into him, and ignoring the pressure building in his own pants, knowing that in a moment he could pull them off and chase the high that he so needed right now. 

“You have no idea what you’re doing to me.” Robin groaned at the sight of his friend spread out for him like this, allowing him to scissor him open ready for Robin’s cock to intrude on that tight wetness. 

“Robin please just fuck me.” Jack begged, pushing himself back onto Robin’s fingers.

“You don’t have to ask me twice.” Robin pulled his fingers out of Jack and made quick work of pulling his own clothes off. He hated that he was leaving Jack empty and struggled to his feet to kick his jeans and boxers all the way off. Then he was climbing back onto the mattress behind his friend, and pushing his fingers back into his heat. He dropped his head down to drop kisses all the way up Jack’s spine before sucking at the back of his neck. He kissed him there for a while, using his fingers to keep building up that friction before finding Jack’s earlobe and sucking it. 

“Seán.” He whispered in his ear, the hot air driving Jack even more insane. Jack murmured a low ‘mm’ in response waiting for Robin to get on with his point. “I’m gonna fuck you now.” 

Jack’s eyes almost rolled into the back of his head as he felt Robin retract his fingers and line the head of his cock up at his entrance. He slowly pushed in. Jack gasped at the sensation of pure bliss as the editor filled him up.

“Ohmigod you’re huge.” Jack cried out and arched his back as his friend brushed his prostate. 

Robin almost collapsed on top of the Irishman as the feeling overwhelmed him.

“I’m not gonna last long.” He moaned into Jack’s back. 

“Good.” His friend responded pushing further back onto Robin’s cock. “Please move.” 

Robin took one last look at the sight under him and closed his eyes as he began to fuck into Jack and finally chase that high. He knew it wouldn’t be long before he was spilling out inside him. He picked up the pace, not caring if the neighbours could hear the loud slapping sound he made as his skin collided with Jack’s everytime he pushed back into him. Actually, it kind of turned him on more. The thought that they knew what he was doing to his boss right now drove him wild. Jack’s moans grew louder and uncontrollable with every thrust as Robin hit his prostate again and again. Robin reached under Jacks hips and started to pump his cock up and down in time with his thrusts.

“I’m gonna cum.” Jack moaned and soon he was shooting jets of hot cum onto Robin’s bedding. 

“You were right.” Robin spoke as he moved back up to watch as he fucked down into the Irishman. “You do look more beautiful like this.” And with the thought of maybe capturing this moment on camera one day Robin bottomed out and let his release take hold of him. 

He collapsed on top of Jack, his hot cheeks resting on Jack’s shoulder. Heavy breaths were shared between them. As Robin slowly came down from that pure ‘white-light’ high he slipped his length out of his friend and lay down on the bed next to him. Jack watched as Robin’s body fell into position next to him and smiled at him.

“I knew I could drive you crazy.” He muttered sleepily.

Robin opened his eyes and looked at his friend. “Did you plan this…?” 

Jack couldn’t help but laugh at him “Well next time I facetime you make sure you’re not half naked cause God knows what could happen.” 

“Oh you son of a” Robin pulled his pillow out from underneath his head and used it to whack his boss. 

“Shut up and get some sleep, you’ve got a lot of editing to do tomorrow.” Jack smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I'm new to this website and have never written for this fandom before. Nor have I ever written smut, so it's all downhill for me now I guess?


End file.
